Light Can Always be Found in the Darkness
by Alto2
Summary: Harry Potter may have been disillusioned about the Wizarding World, but he hasn't given up hope on happiness. Just a short one-shot about how Harry finds love, than grabs onto it with both hands.


Hi! This is just a one-shot I wrote on the spur of the moment, its just a rough draft at the moment so I apologize for any mistakes. I'll probably revise it at some later date, but for now this will have to do. As for the books, this story deviates from them starting at the end of the 6th, i.e. Dumbledore doesn't die and instead of taking over Hogwarts the Voldermort pulls his followers out of the school to build up his army for the coming battle.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the story, I do however own the ideas in this story that are not from the Harry Potter-verse.

* * *

><p>He didn't notice him much until 7th year. The other boy hadn't been in the thick of the Slytherin hierarchy, in other words he hadn't hung out with Malfoy much and that had been all he'd needed to know. Then 7th year came, and with it came the knowledge that some of their classmates hadn't come back, and they didn't know if it was because they'd gone into hiding or joined the dark lord. Oh, there we're obvious ones, Draco Malfoy or Theodore Nott, Colin Creevey and his brother, Slytherins, muggleborns, both not given a choice on which side to fight. There were others, though, like the Patil twins, pureblooded but not from dark families, that no one could be sure about. People were getting desperate to save their families and their own lives these days, there was no one you could trust with everything, no one whose word was absolute.<p>

It was during all this that Harry Potter grew up. The blurring lines between his black and white worlds become indiscernible, and as a result he realized some things that he hadn't been able to see clearly because of his own denial. The most prominent being that there were no 'good' or 'bad' people, there were those that were pure evil like Voldermort, but even he had been given impossible odds from birth, and the world was as much to blame for his creation as the man himself. There were also no selfless people, even he was trying to save the wizarding world not for the people in it, but to gain his own freedom and avenge his loved ones.

So, his view of the world was forever shattered. He no longer blindly trusted Dumbledore, though he listened to the man's words to try to discover the truth from the white lies. He also looked to the other houses, he didn't just care about the lions but for all the people at Hogwarts, Slytherins included, which is how he first began to notice Blaise Zabini.

The dark boy at first glance appeared to be nothing out of the ordinary, other than his stunning good looks, however he soon saw differently. He noticed how his greatly diminished house seemed to exist around but not with the darker boy. They didn't snub him, but they didn't go out of their way to seek him, at least in public. The other boy never raised his hand in class to answer questions or give demonstrations, but always took notes and had his assignments ready to turn in on their due days. He began to see how Blaise was a true Slytherin, someone who lived in the shadows, without drawing attention to the shadows he resided in. He hid in plain sight, neither loathed nor adored, he just was.

After noticing this much however, he became enthralled with the other boy. How he would eat politely, with smooth and graceful motions from the shoulder down, not jagged rigidity of some other purebloods, or overcompensating flourishes like the rest. He noticed how the other boy would walk, gliding across the floor without seeming to put any effort into it, hurrying from class to class without actually seeming to rush. He noticed how, even though Blaise seemed tall with his lithe frame and powerful strides, he was shorter than the impressive 6'3" Harry had managed to gain with the help of nutrition potions to counteract his youth's malnutrition. He noticed how powerful the other boy managed to appear anyway, dwarfing others with his presence, even if those around him didn't realize where it came from. The dark skin gleamed in candlelight and even though posture and expression always seemed bored, his eyes sparked when given new information to process.

Yet, in spite of all these observations it took a while before Harry figured out why he was so fascinated from the handsome man. It took until he woke up, body covered in a thin layer of perspiration, tense with a moan on his lips and Blaise's face in his mind before he admitted to himself that he wanted the other boy. It was weeks later when he admitted to himself that he not only wanted Blaise, he wanted to be wanted back.

When he came to terms with this fact he thought long and hard, confused about what this meant for his sexuality. He thought long and hard about it, but the conclusion was rather easy.

In the midst of a war and hard times, it didn't matter why he wanted another boy, the simple fact he did was enough.

So Harry, despite being a Gryffindor and usually exhibiting all the qualities that are key to his house, decided to use the Slytherin approach and more aggressively research the other boy. Plan before he made his move.

The weeks that followed we're full of calling in favor's/threatening any sort of contact he had in the Wizarding world and reading up extensively on Wizarding courtship traditions. If he was going to do this he was going to do it right, and he was going to keep him once he'd gotten him.

So, it was on the eve of Yule that he sent his first gift of many, his plan to win over the other in effect. The owl, rented through a company with magical oaths binding the owners from giving out any detail to who owned it, took off with his square brown package, no note was required. Inside the box was a stone, rough and unpolished, however it was special in the fact that it was able to test the compatibility of the two that bathed it in their blood. Also with it was a vial, spelled to react to nothing but the stone, a precaution he was sure the other would appreciate. He was no fool and didn't want to appear as such.

This was a step that not many still took, as arranged marriages and love matches were the thing these days, and the compatibility wasn't required for either. However, he wasn't required to reveal his identity until the end of the rituals, and didn't plan on doing so, and the stone was a way to prove to Blaise that it would be in his favor to let the charade continue until those last binding or non-binding steps.

There was no way to be sure their blood would react positively with the stone, but Harry truly believed that it would, and thus he'd made a Gryffindorish move and had sent it along.

The owl didn't return that night. It was expected, and a good sign, as he'd directed the owl to go back to its company after its delivery. Another owl appeared instead, as he'd instructed the other company he'd contracted with to send its first owl today, he was taking every precaution to make sure his smart prey wouldn't discover anything before the right moment. So, with a gleeful smile he set to work on his next gift, making the finishing touches before he sent it off the next day.

* * *

><p>Day two of his courtship of the darker boy left him feeling slightly nervous, this entire process would be revealing, and with the other's intellect there was no guarantee that he would be able to keep his identity secret as long as he needed too. That wouldn't deter him however, and he was ready to send his next present bright and early.<p>

This time, when the owl left with its package he also carried a note, written by dicto-quill and sealed with magic. The package was now wrapped in a special silk made for owl travel, and was a sign of wealth, he wanted to show off for the one he was trying to gain in his life. The package contained wooden box, commissioned by Harry for this very purpose, and was made of the same wood as Blaise's wand. The gifts at the beginning of the ritual would set a tone for the rest of the process, and he'd specifically decided on things Blaise could use even if the courtship ended up being rejected, it was a way to avoid being too presumptuous, and also a part apology for not revealing his identity from the start.

The box was the sort made to keep important things in, for example a wand or family heirlooms, and was completely spell proof, only open able by the first to spill blood on its surface. Not only was this the most complete protection, but it also enabled it to be kept in the family, and it indicated he wasn't afraid of the darker aspects of magic by using two blood relying rituals in a row. He wanted to smash all perceptions of the boy-who-lived before he revealed himself, and also keep himself from being discovered by making them as hard to connect to him as possible.

The note inside simply stated the type of charms in effect on the box, and the maker if there were any questions he wished to resolve through a third party. The maker was under oath to not reveal any hints to his identity, and only discuss the transaction, so he felt secure in giving out that information.

Like before the owl didn't return, and a new came that night from the first company he'd used.

So far so good.

* * *

><p>The next day the same routine continued, the gift being sent off with a new owl, and the package in its silken covering. Today his gift was slightly more telling, it was a book from the Black library, the subject was Arithmacy and it was a 1st edition from the year 900 A.D. and one of four in existence, however only 3 are known and it would be impossible to trace as many pureblooded families keep such things secret. He had known that it was Blaise's favorite subject, and the gift was meant to doubly inform that he encouraged the other boy to pursue his interests and that he was no poor heritageless muggleborn, heritage was everything to lots of the older families, and he knew it would be important to Blaise.<p>

There was no note this time, the gift was self-explanatory, and he didn't want to risk he'd somehow mess up and be discovered so he kept contact to the merchandise a minimum.

After he'd sent it off he hadn't been able to avoid his friends however, and so he'd spent the rest of the day half-heartedly playing chess with Ron while avoiding topics-that-would-start-another-fight and studying with Hermione while pretending to appreciate the-editing-that-he-didn't-need.

That night when he only saw a new owl and no gift returned he pushed his annoyance away however and smiled, glad that something was going right.

Day four was met with more nerves then the last, as this was the day that was the traditional Christmas eve and he'd wanted to do something special today and tomorrow as he didn't know when the other would celebrate Christmas, if he celebrated it that is. So he'd gone all out and had gotten a set, one part to be sent today and the next the day after. So, it was with trepidation that he sent his package off with a note.

The contents of the gift wrapped in Slytherin green were the gloves and arm guards made of dragon hide that a professional dueler would use. Most duelers wouldn't use gloves because they limited the flexibility of movement and slowed reaction time, however this specific dragon hide and the enchantments on it would allow the user to use the hands as if they wore nothing more than a layer of warm water. And the arm guards were stiff to help protect against bone breakage and be even more impenetrable. The note simply stated, as before, the maker's information if he had any questions.

That night, just as the three before, a new bird appeared.

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry woke bright and early, excited for once about what he could give and not interested in what he'd received. This is why, before Ron woke and he and Hermione descended upon him to open gifts and compare their presents, he snuck out to the owerly with his package and another note in hand.<p>

This package was wrapped the same, however it contained boots similar to the armguards and gloves, except for it was one piece with shin guards that went up to the knew made like the armguards, yet flowed like the gloves on the ankle and foot, the sole just as hard as the material on the shins. Also inside was belt that was the same dark lustrous green-grey as the rest of the ensemble, however this was embellished with Arithmancy runes for protection on one side, hidden by ornate filigree in a dark charcoal silver finish that were Celtic runes for happiness and prosperity etc. The whole thing was reversible so the ornamentation could be shown off or the belt could blend in and hide with its wearer.

This note was a little more daring, and simply read:

_Dark one,_

_This gift is a show of my wish for your safety, however I couldn't resist giving you something beautiful as well as practical, I hope you'll feel free to wear this belt as you enjoy the festivities this holiday. _

_All the best_

He avoided signing it as nothing but his name or an endearment seemed appropriate, however both were far from appropriate at this stage.

After sending the gift off he went back to his dorm, enduring Christmas with a red-head and a bushy haired bookworm while daydreaming about a dark boy with dark eyes.

* * *

><p>The next day brought an end to the 'wooing' portion of the ritual, or at least the 'wooing' portion that was unscripted. Next he'd needed to choose a gift that would not only introduce him a little bit to Blaise, but also to the other boy's family. As he'd not just be accepting the boy into his family with a match, but need to be accepted into the others as well.<p>

Because of his wish to remain anoynymous for as long as possible he'd had to think long and hard about what this gift could possibly be. Usually people would send pedigree's of their family, maybe a list of rewards and awards they'd received, kind of like a muggle resume. He'd chosen a vastly different route however, and instead of telling about what he'd done, he'd decided to do something to prove his skills and part of who he was. And so, he'd created an object using his various skills for the other boy and his family.

The object itself was fairly small, as conjuring anything tended to use a vast amount of power, and he'd needed energy to fix the rest of the object before the dicto-quill's time limit had ran out as he'd let it copy all his spell's as a way to prove that he'd in fact made the object and that they could trust the thing enough to use it. He'd also had it copied on truth paper, like the letters, because anything written on it could not be a lie or altered.

The object ended up being a small statue, probably the size of a thumb, easily hidden in a home. Its purpose was to warn the people in the room and bonded to the object whenever anyone was approaching the area. It also was spelled to send a special warning if those approaching meant ill-will or were carrying dangerous objects. Also, anyone bonded to the object that came within 10 meters would automatically be released from spells like imperious that were unwanted by the victim. It was truly a powerful piece of work, and more than anything showed how serious he was about the family's safety in these trying times. Also, the whole thing required light and dark magic, even impossible to categorize spells, to be made which showed that he was neither dark nor light and powerful.

With this gift he'd simply sent the attached list of enchantments, figuring that they could figure out for themselves if he was truthful and what to do with it. As well as how to interpret the gesture.

That night, as the others, he received a new owl from the company, and hope that his scheme might just work.

* * *

><p>The seventh day was a turning point for the ritual, as now correspondence would be returned, though Blaise was not required to return the favor of gift giving until a week after this date, and the gifts given to the boy would become more courtship oriented.<p>

And so, today he'd sent a wand holder, a very special one. It would become attachable to anything the owner wished, and used blood to bond to the owner much like the box, not allowing anyone other than the owner to remove the wand from inside once it'd been placed thus. The holder was ornamental, and made specifically for this union, unlike some which were recycled from ancient unions. Some believed that was more important, the heritage of the item, but he believed that any union should live up to itself not another's expectations. And so he'd had one made, using the same dragon hide as the protections from before. However this was clearly ornamental, and contained crushed emeralds and opals across its surface to create the pattern of the Zabini crest. Each gem soaked in protective potions, and the stitching done in unicorn hair to protect from tampering.

His note he was more nervous about, however, as it revealed some more about himself to the other boy. He didn't shy from the task however and sent the note along with his gift. It read:

_Dark One,_

_I hope today's gift finds you in good spirits. I imagine you're wondering at this point who I am, and I regret to say I dare not reveal myself as of yet. I would like you to know who I am before you learn what others think of the one who courts you. That is what this is, a courting, just to make this official I wanted there to be no misunderstanding of that. I believe that you will have guessed by now that I am not a woman, and I must confirm that this is indeed true. I hope that will not color your view of me, however, and that you'll give me a chance in spite of this. I will answer anything I can that will not reveal my identity, and hope that this will be enough to satisfy your curiosity for the moment._

_Wishing you well_

Again he forewent the signature, and waited impatiently all day for the owl to return. He wasn't disappointed as the owl promptly returned with a reply. A quick scan of the owl saw it free of any spells or tracking devices, and he raised an eyebrow in curiosity at that.

Getting the letter from the delivery owl he barely noticed it departing as he went to read the reply.

_Dear Mystery Man,_

_I am indeed curious as to why someone who wishes for my hand would hide their true identity from me, however I will indulge your belief it is necessary for now. Your gifts have been, extravagant to say the least, and very well thought out. I had indeed guessed that you were not a woman, as very few would be so forward as to initiate such a ritual, or have such funds in their dowry to fulfill it. I am not upset at this however, as I prefer my own gender in such matters as it is. So, if the revelation color's my view of you it is only for the better. I would like to know some things about you, and hope you will reveal them. I'm assuming by your knowledge of me that you have already portrayed that you know my age, but I am unaware of yours. Also, you know my favorite subject, and while I know you are skilled in many I do not know which you prefer to study. _

_Sincerely,_

_Blaise Zabini_

His heart became overflowing with relief at this first bit of contact. One of his main concerns had been what Blaise would think of being courted by a man, and he couldn't express his joy at the thought that Blaise not only accepted but preferred it. With this encouragement, he began his return letter, for after this day neither would be sending gifts until the 3rd, when Blaise would begin the gift procedure.

* * *

><p>The next week flew by in a blur for Harry, and yet seemed to drag on as he spent most of it thinking up then waiting for reply's to letters from the Slytherin. He wasn't disappointed in the conversation, as Blaise proved to be just as intelligent and crafty as he'd imagined. He'd barely avoided a few mine holes that would have given major hints as to his identity as it was and, though the other was hard to read, he believed that the other was responding positively to him.<p>

The dreaded yet anticipated day had come, however, and Harry found himself so nervous and excited he could hardly stand it. While today he would finally be able to begin the official courtship process, he would be unable to hide himself any longer. Today's meeting would have to be in person, and he couldn't pretend that he expected a positive reaction at first. They had decided to meet in the Snake's Pit, a smoky restaurant in upper Diagon Alley. So, Harry got up early and began preparing, dressing his best in business casual Wizarding attire. His hair had also grown longer, just to his shoulders, and so he was able to use that to conceal his scar, but though that would keep most of the people at bay, he'd be easily recognizable to anyone who had gone to Hogwarts that year.

So, steeling up his courage and repeating a hopeful mantra in his head, Harry walked to the gates and dissaperated.

* * *

><p>At the restaurant itself, he told the Maître De his reservation name (Harrison Ford, a generic name in the Wizarding world that he'd told Blaise to use when he arrived) and was lucky to find that he was the first to appear for their meeting. Gratefully seating himself in a seat with his back against the door, he steeled himself for Blaise's reaction once he'd seated himself and seen who his companion was.<p>

He could tell, a minute later, when his lunch mate had entered the establishment. By the whispers that started up at his appearance, by the smooth voice which he couldn't make out but could hear the timber of from his seat, to the feel of someone moving in his direction. His breath caught as he saw his companion sit across from him, he was more beautiful than every today in a dark green that contrasted beautifully against the belt Harry had given him. His longer hair tied back at the nape of his neck.

He knew instantly when he was recognized, and though the eyes widened slightly, they didn't show the shock he'd been expecting at the revelation.

Ignoring his burning curiosity he waited until the waiter had handed them the menu's and left them alone before any conversation could begin.

Surprisingly it wasn't him who had to begin the chat.

"I had thought it would be you, but wasn't completely certain until this moment." The other boy said, a strange inflection in his voice almost impossible to interpret.

"How did you guess?" Was all Harry could bring himself to ask, his mind seemed to be going simultaneously blank and overboard, part of him working out where he could have possibly messed up, the other part numb at the stunning boy's presence.

"Well I had noticed how closely you've been watching me this year," the other boy began, smirking slightly in the first show of easily identifiable emotion. "And while I didn't suspect you at first all your little clue's pointed to who you've become this past year, and I was fairly certain by the time we'd begun to correspond."

Harry felt as if the breath had been knocked out of him in his relief. Blaise _knew._ Had _known_ and didn't _care._ He might actually get the guy.

Trying to compose himself even as his heart and mind raced with the implications he found himself replying on autopilot. "Well, there goes the plan of adding Slytherin cunning to my resume." He joked for lack of any better response. The small smile he received was worth it though, and Blaise took up the conversation again.

"Yes well it was quite clever, I just had the benefit of being around you for 7 years to help with my analysis."

They were brought out of their conversation by the return of the waiter, and after a nod from Blaise ordered a wine and appetizer for the two of them.

"Well, now that the charade is done and we know who we're talking too, perhaps we can really begin to know each other?" Harry asked hopefully, turning back to the other boy.

He saw those eyes sparkle at his suggestion, and then Blaise opened up his mouth and said. "Actually, I have been wondering, how was it to grow up with muggles?"

And from there the conversation flowed easily, both boys amazed at how easy it was to communicate with each other and how much they actually had in common.

* * *

><p>The week passed eventfully, small gifts of favorite foods and books that would be of interest passing between the two, demonstrating their knowledge of the other as they learned more about their possible companions. Thus, when the week ended on January 10th and those that had been on break returned, the two were fairly comfortable with each other and their growing relationship. He had high hopes for today, where Blaise would either accept or reject the courtship itself, and they would proceed with either the engagement or become friends instead, for he didn't see anything else being a possible conclusion at this point.<p>

It was still a surprise to Harry, however, when Blaise walked into the Great Hall for the welcome back feast that night wearing the belt that had been his gift and walking not towards Slytherin but towards the Gryffindor table.

The other boy looked determined, and so Harry, full of curiosity but not at all embarrassed to reveal their growing relationship, got up to meet him just a few steps away from where he'd been sitting.

He barely registered the people stopping to stare at them as he focused on the small smile he got in response for the action.

Once they got close to each other Blaise reached out towards Harry, obviously deciding to complete the ritual now, as he handed the other boy a wand holster, identical to the one the other boy wore except for the entwined black and potter crests on the surface.

Fighting back tears at what this meant, he happily strapped the holster to his arm, holding out his arm as Blaise lifted his arm away from the holster at his belt. In unison, they both slid their respective wands into the others holster's, a white light glowing as the ritual was complete. Then Harry, regardless of regulations and their audience, launched himself at the other boy to pull him into a hug, kissing the crown of his head and whispering thank you's into his hair.

After their display they'd ended up causing a commotion in the great hall, and had had to flee from the crowds that meant to converge on the two of them, however, the next day Blaise had found Harry at the Gryffindor's table, eating breakfast with him before class, and at lunch Harry had found Blaise at the Slytherin table to do the same.

The next few months went by in a blur, he got into fight after fight with the other 2/3's of the golden trio before breaking off communication with them altogether. He met Blaise's family in an antechamber at Hogwarts and endured the iciness of his dark boy's mother before it finally gave way to a grudging formality in their letters. He'd been assured this was a good sign and had hope for the future.

He'd also endured the erotic dreams, only fueled by remembrances of their few kisses over the last few months. Those soft strong lips warm as sunlight against his own, the shoulders and waist firm and giving under his arms as he held him. Because of the type of engagement he'd performed, they could go no further until the ceremony was complete. He planned to make that happen as soon as they graduated, and indeed the followed through with that plan.

The ceremony was traditional and extravagant in an understated way that had only been accomplished by Mrs. Zabini's care and attention. He'd been filled with such joy and awe at how lucky he was that even the lack of Weasley's at the ceremony couldn't dampen his spirit.

Then later that night he held the beautiful body in his dreams. He was allowed to taste the gleaming skin. Permitted to drink from the willing mouth and press his body next to so much naked flesh. His hands roamed toned muscles as they lay on silken sheets. Eyes gleamed back with the love he himself felt as he first prepared and then filled his lover to the brim. Then eyes fluttered closed for him as the pleasure overcame their rocking bodies and spilled their completion together, each other's names first a shout then a whisper on lips. Then, after they recovered, whispering and holding each other, he was allowed to do it all over again.

When he was faced, in the near future, with Voldermort and all the Death Eaters wanting his blood he would go fourth willingly. He would kill without regret and he would destroy those that wanted to ruin his world. Because now he had something to protect, he had _someone_ to live for.

* * *

><p>Well, thats the end of that :) I would love to write a full story about this pairing or in the Harry Potter universe honestly, but I'm concentrating on my Seblaine Glee fic first at the moment. Maybe when its done I'll give this a shot, but in the mean time more one-shots may be coming!<p>

All reviews/comments/questions/or even suggestions welcomed. Have a great day!


End file.
